figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Water Temple
The Water Temple of Belfan houses the Water Crystal of the planet. It is located underground, connected to Lake Qur, though the inside of the temple is not submerged in water. The temple has an important role in the storyline of the MARDEK series, and is where Emela is from, despite her claiming to be from Canonia. It features a complex and elaborate puzzle by extensive use of Gem Switches. Involvement ''MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero The entrance to the tunnels to the temple is clearly visible in Lake Qur, however Emela doesn't allow the player to go in that path, saying 'you shouldn't be going off to random temples'. Between ''MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero and MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones After Moric's Battleship crashes into Lake Qur, Deugan barely manages to survive. Meanwhile, Emela abruptly decides to leave the opportunity to be knighted (since she helped defeat Moric), due to urgent business in the temple. She returns to the temple and finds that her parents are dead, forcing her to assume the duty of the Guardian of the Water Crystal. She finds Deugan and takes him into the temple, where she nurses him back to health. Deugan worries about Mardek, and feels that he must leave soon. Later, he says a farewell to Emela and leaves the temple, then assuming the identity of Lone Wolf. Find the Elemental Crystals: Water Crystal After obtaining the Oxyale, Mardek and his allies dive into Lake Qur and enter the Water Temple to look for the ★ Water Crystal of Belfan. They navigate the temple and encounter Emela, who is now the Water Guardian. She is shocked to see Mardek in the temple, though she does not reveal her identity. Neither Mardek nor his allies (except Donovan) seem to recognise her. She explains to the party that they must defeat her in battle in order to obtain the crystal. They manage to do so, and they take the Water Crystal, which leads to the stagnation of all the water in the temple. Clavis mysteriously arrives to lecture them again on upsetting the balance of things. Monster formations Random (everywhere except guardian room, crystal room and upper rooms): *Axolotl x4 *Water Elemental x3 *I-Orb Spawn x3 *I-Orb x1 *Angry Cod x3 *Angry Cod x4 *Turquoise x1 *Axolotl x2, Axolotl Chief x1 *Axolotl x2, Waterdrop x2 *Axolotl Chief x1, Water Elemental x2 *Axolotl Chief x2, I-Orb Spawn x2 *Water Elemental x1, Angry Cod x2 *I-Orb Spawn x2, I-Orb x1 *I-Orb Spawn x2, Turquoise x1 *Angry Cod x2, Waterdrop x2 Non-random: *Water Elemental x3 (treasure chest) *Water Elemental x4 (treasure chest) *Master Stone x1 (Miniboss, treasure chest) *Trilobite Warrior x1 (Sidequest miniboss, upper rooms) *Water Guardian x1 (Boss) Gem Switches Walkthrough Note: emerald = green; sapphire = blue; moonstone = white; turquoise = turquoise; amethyst = purple #After entering the Hub Room, enter the lower left door. #Activate the sapphire and turquoise switches. #Return to the Hub Room and enter the upper right door. #Cross the emerald platforms and deactivate the turquoise switch. #Return to the Hub Room and enter the upper left door. #Activate the emerald switch and deactivate the sapphire one (accessible via turquoise platforms). #Return to the Hub Room and enter the middle right door. #Cross the sapphire platforms and activate the moonstone switch. #Return to the Hub Room and enter the upper left door. #Activate the sapphire switch. #Return to the Hub Room and enter the lower left door. #Activate the turquoise switch. #IMPORTANT: Don't forget to get the Crystal Rose in the Cave (lower right door of the Hub Room). #Return to the Hub Room and enter the upper left door. #Activate the amethyst switch. #Return to the Hub Room and enter the lower left door. #Deactivate the turquoise switch. #Return to the Hub Room and enter the upper left door. #Deactivate the sapphire switch. #Return to the Hub Room and enter the middle right door. #Cross the sapphire and turquoise platforms and deactivate the moonstone switch. #Return to the Hub Room and enter the upper left door. #Deactivate the emerald switch. #Return to the Hub Room and your path is clear now. Treasures found Hub Room West switches room East switches room Cave Upper Rooms Crystal Room Other Maps File:WaterTempleWaterGuardianMap.png